Lovian Land Army
The Lovian Land Army is a large social group comprised largely of hunters and farmers across Lovia. The group is considered to be conservative in leaning and has been associated with the CNP due to the group being largely funded by the Kameron Family. The LLA fought briefly in the Civil War before surrendering, during the conflict ### members of the LLA were killed and ### were wounded. Despite this and threats to disband them they were essential in stopping the May Coup of 2013. __ToC__ Organisation The Members Prior to the Lovian civil war there were roughly 500 members of the Lovian Land Army from all over Lovia. After the war the numbers fell to 300 due to deaths and members simply leaving, however their numbers have begun to grow once again with the majority of new recruits being from non-hunting backgrounds. The numbers exeeded the previous high of 513 at the beggining of March, with the member tally at the end of the week being 543. In late 2012, their member count was put under monitor by the Federal Police under orders from the Commissioner Dimitri Kalinnikov. Their numbers at the end of August are reported to be at 711 exactly. This large growth is attributed to more people becoming pro-CNP as well as the greater awareness of the hunting organisation, which is now the largest in Lovia. Reported numbers (provided by the Federal Police): *Aug 2012 - 711 *Sep 2012 - 746 *Oct 2012 - 768 *Nov 2012 - 815 *Dec 2012 - 847 *Jan 2013 - 873 *Feb 2103 - 908 *Mar 2013 - 953 *Apr 2013 - 972 Ever since June the organisation has been under less rigorous observation, with claims that its numbers have relatively capped out at around 1000 members. Armaments The Lovian Land Army has trained with a variety of weapons but owns only hunting rifles in Lovia. Hunting Expiditions T Military Training The Lovian Land Army has gone for training in several European armies such as: ... . And has trained heavily in Marksmanship and Melle Combat. Public Opinion *Lukas Hoffmann: I view the Lovian Land Army as a great force to do good, not only does having the majority of Lovian hunters in one group allow a greater regulation on the hunting of wildlife but the other skills it can provide to young Lovians are essential and I do believe that it will continue to grow in the future in both size and prominance. *Marcus Villanova: Just like the IGP it fought against the country for order and peace and even along side the far-right radical, racist, and fascist group. Like most militias it claims to be pro-patriot, but would a pro-patriot group fight against each other, fight against there own brethren? I take this group with much warning and those who associate themselves with it.The whole reason we but in a new provision government was because the CCPL and government at the time left including Donia, and the majority of the politicians. We then, in my government, included new state reform and other democratic legislation during the Provisional and Second Government. How is that inactive? We helped this country and then some right-wing radicals decided to destroy it for there own personal gain. **Politicians such as Charles Bennett have openly mocked Marcus over this statement due to feelings it was him that caused the October Coup, which lead to the Civil War, because of his inactivity in Congress. Marcus has denied that this is the case. Category:Civil War Category:Military Category:Organization